


The Month

by IceCubes



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Golden shower, Humiliation, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill. Over a month of holiday time in the Hamptons, Castle and Beckett fill one of their biggest fantasies- a 24/7 Dom/Sub relationship where Sub!Beckett is collared and the slave and plaything of Dom!Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1, Part 1

“Are you sure you want to do this, Kate?”

They stood in the master bedroom of their house in Hampton’s, freshly unpacked for their unprecedented getaway. She was facing the mirror of the vanity, wryly smiling as he came up and hugged her from behind as she finished removing all her jewellery ending with the plain golden wedding band.

“Of course, Castle.” She took one of his hands in hers, weaving her slim, tapered digits through his thick, strong ones. “We’ve been talking about it for a while, ever since the honeymoon. Before that, really.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“I don’t. I feel excited. Liberated. I trust you. I love you.” Her eyes shone with the truth of that statement, and he dropped a kiss on her neck in acknowledgment of it.

“I love you too.” He nods firmly. “OK, we’ll get started.”

He brought his other hand up from where it had been, behind his back. It held a slim, black collar, studded with silver buttons. They’d picked it out together a few months ago. Her pupils dilated and nostrils flared at the sight of it, and unconsciously she ground back against hips. They’d been playing with the collar, with her serving and servicing him in the bedroom, ever since but she’d wanted to take it up a notch. Well, a few notches. Hence this block of leave she’d organised, the first in a year since their wedding. The way she was biting her lip and unashamedly staring at the collar, together with the heat of her body against his, made him half-hard all by itself.

“So, just to be clear, once I put the collar on you will be my willing slave for 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. To stop, either say your safeword or take off the collar.”

“I’m clear babe. Get on with it.” Their lips curve up at the same time with the irony of her giving him this order. Possibly her last for a month.

“Again, the safeword is?”

“Red if I want you to stop completely, yellow if I want you to pause or back off but not break the scene.”

“Good.”

He brings up one hand under her chin, lifting it while the other places stark black-and-silver leather band around her neck. She swallows hungrily, cheeks already pinking. It looks gorgeous against the pale and creamy flesh of her throat. He leaves her chin and gathers up her hair from the nape of her neck, lifting it out of the way and the latch of the collar snaps close with audible click.

She shivers.

“From now on, you will only refer to me as Master or Sir. Clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. I will generally refer to you as pet, slut, bitch and whatever other name I choose, inside the house. You have no restrictions on speaking unless I specify them as I like my slaves to be vocal, but of course you can only request things.”

“I understand, Sir.”

He waits a bit, getting into the headspace he requires. So far they’ve only gone as far as they have at home, but she’s made clear she wants him to push harder, further this time than before.

“Strip, slave.” He backs away from her, going back to the bed, and sitting on the edge.

She obeys with alacrity, immediately shucking the shirt. Her bra follows. Her breasts are riding high and firm, her nipples already stiff little peaks. The trousers follow, the pale pink boyshorts with a slight wet patch already forming on them. She’s shaved last night, a landing strip of dark hair on her mound leading to her already moist slit.

“Good girl. Inside the house, I want you to wear minimal clothing. Naked if you want, but at most a loose t-shirt and shorts. No underwear. The collar must be on display at all times. If you are cold, or uncomfortable, tell me. I’ll take good care of my pet.”

Her eyes widen. She hadn’t expected that, but then she had told him to surprise her. He’d been thinking of ways ever since.

“Yes, sir.” There’s a slight hitch to her voice. She likes the idea, or her body does at any rate.

“It is so I can have ready access to you at any time. Bend you over any piece of furniture or even lay you down on the floor at any time. Fill your holes, make you my cumrag. That’s what a good slut is for. To be used by her Master.” He smiles at the thought, the vision of Kate naked and willing and bent over the dinner table. Scooping out his seed from inside herself and licking it off her fingers.

All in good time.

“Now come here and undress me, pet.”

“Yes, Sir.”

She drops to her knees on the soft carpet, working at his shoes first, then his socks. Her fingers trail over his groin on the way to the belt, lingering on his hardness underneath for a moment. He lifts his hips so she can drag his jeans off. The shirt follows, and her hands splay out over his shoulders arms. A smile, half-happy and half-lusty, lingers on her lips.

She goes back to his boxers, tented now, and once they’re gone she licks her lips and looks up at him.

“May I suck you, Sir?”

“Good girl, slut. You may.” He runs his hands gently over the curve of her head and down past her ear, smiling down benevolently.

She’s good at this. Her mouth is warm and wet, and her tongue dextrous as she works her mouth up and down his shaft, now hard as steel.

“Touch yourself slut, but don’t come.”

Immediately one of her hands move to between her legs, lightly circling and teasing herself, her eyes looking up at him, heavy and hooded with desire. She’s getting off on it too. Under her expert skills, he can feel himself building up to release, her saliva coating his shaft, its tip leaving streaks across her lips and mouth.

She takes more of him in her mouth, her movements growing quicker, more frantic. Her breathing is faster, and he can hear her fingers sloppily thrusting inside herself in time with her movements on him. He’s close now, pressure building at the base of his hips.

He grips the side of her head and gently but firmly moves her backwards off himself. She looks up at him confused, one hand still working him as the other works herself.

“Lie back on the floor, and don’t stop touching yourself.”

She does so, legs spread lewdly. Skin flushes, nipples stiff, she is a work of art. He only needs two quicks strokes with his hand before he’s using her body as a canvas, spurting thick white ropes across her stomach and breasts and thighs, right up to her neck.

“Don’t clean up. Rub it in to your skin. I want you to smell like sex, like me. A mark of your master. Whenever I come on your body, I want you to do that.”

“Yes, Sir.” She looks up at, biting her lip, needy whimpers at the back of her throat as she struggles to hold back her own release. One hand slowly works his seed into her skin as he has ordered, the other slides across her nub and thrusts into her pinkness.

“How close are you slut?”

“Really, really close, Sir.” Her voice is breathy, and close to lapsing into incoherence. Good.

He slides one ball of one foot over her lower lips, moving her hand to one side, grinding down gently on her clit. Immediately she starts breathing faster, her eyes focused on his foot. Excellent. She’s so close to release that he takes mercy on her.

“Come now, come for me.”

She thrusts three fingers sloppily inside herself at those words, closing her eyes and letting her head roll back. His foot is still on her, applying gentle pressure as her hips buck up against him.

“Oh God, oh fuck. Oh yesssssssssss…” He can see the moisture gush from her as she shatters, and once she removes her fingers to lick them clean, he replaces them with his toe, coating it in her essence, her walls warm and fluttering around his lower digit.

Her breathing slows as she recovers, and he withdraws from her, first two toes wet and sticky. She doesn’t have a foot fetish, exactly, but she loves it when he does this, loves the power dynamic it implies when he uses his feet to get her off.

“May I clean your feet, Master?”

“You may, pet.”

Her tongue washes over his feet, licking her own juices off him. She’s back on her knees now, and he lovingly strokes his hand over her head, reassuring her that she’s done well without saying a word till his toes are clean once more.

He gets up and starts dressing again.

“OK pet, I have to run into town and do some shopping and other errands.” A quick glance at the time. Still late afternoon. Lots of fun to be had today. “Why don’t you clean up here and…”

She looks at him expectantly, still high and happy from her orgasm.

“…Hmm, I haven’t taken your ass in some time. We’ll do that before dinner. Prepare yourself.”

A grin lights up her face. She really, really enjoys getting fucked in the ass.

“Yes, Sir!”

“You can play with yourself, but do not come.”

“Of course, Sir.” She nods eagerly.

He grins at her obvious enthusiasm, and then leans over to plant a kiss on her forehead before leaving.


	2. Day 1, Part 2

He can faintly hear music when he comes back from their bedroom, freeform jazz of some sort. She might still be preparing so he unpacks and stows all the food before heading to their room.

“Pet, I’m back. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

She replies as he strides through the door, and he stops for a second. She’s lying on the bed, naked, hand softly playing with herself, fingers teasing along her clit as she reads Heat Wave for the umpteenth time.

“Re-reading the tequila scene again? I hope you have followed the rule I set you. Otherwise…” His voice trails off in mock menace.

“It is one of my favourites, Sir. I have followed the rule and not gotten off. It wasn’t easy.” Her voice has that slightly high-pitched quality, squeaky quality that he associates with the times he edges her, so she’s telling the truth. Not that she wouldn’t if she had transgressed, because she likes the punishment. No doubt she will transgress in the future just to be punished like that. 

And you got ready like I told you to?”

Wordlessly, she rolls over onto her stomach, and points to the lube on the nightstand. He smiles in anticipation, undressing quickly. She watches, eyes flicking over his body till they come to rest on his semi-rigid shaft. 

“Hand me the lube. Get on your knees and spread yourself for me slut.”

One hand brings him the lube, the other rubs her swollen button slightly faster at his words, and then both spread her cheeks bringing her light brown bud into view. 

“Good little slut, you like presenting your ass to me, don’t you? Because it is my ass.”

“Yes, Sir. Yours. Only yours.”

He spreads the lube across his fingers, and then smears it around her hole before working one finger in slowly. She expands and clamps around him, hot and tight. He keeps working the finger in, deeper. Her breathing changes, becomes deeper as she tries to relax herself. 

“You may touch yourself again, pet.”

One hand returns to her folds and her engorged nub, the moisture he can see from this angle and that he has to restrain himself from tasting. He is hard now, ready to take her. A second finger joins his first, stretching her out gently and she moans breathily as both fingers reach deep inside her rear passage. Her free hand scratches and claws at the sheets and pillows, and he takes mercy on her.

“You can come any time from now on, pet.”

Her hand grinding on her clit immediately plunges inside herself, and he loves the view from this angle as she curls those fingers around. It is an awkward position but she finds release fast, and the way he can feel it ripple through her is intense in its own right. But that is usually only the start for her. 

While she’s loose and relaxed from the minor high, he lines up the tip of his length with her rear, and draws his fingers out. Immediately she starts moaning again, building again. He pushes into her slowly, not too rough, slowly sinking into her slippery and hot ass. Her breathing turns short-pitched again, but he doesn’t want her to come too quickly.

“Tell me slut, what do you like about your ass being taken? Describe it to me in detail. Be specific. Filthy.”

She shivers, and even minor movements from her now run like electricity through him joined as they are. He grips her flanks, keeping her steady in place as he sinks in, the arch of her back golden and sweat-shiny before him. 

“I love how you fill me up. Stretch me out. It feels like my whole body is just some playtoy at then of your cock, Master, that all I’m good for is being a hole for you. It makes me so hot that I can almost cum at the thought of it.”

“Good, my little slut.” He grits his teeth as her words sink into him, as her whole body contracts around his girth, exerting self-control. “I’m almost all the way inside you now. Keep talking.”

He is. He can see himself virtually inside to her to the base of his length and he gently draws backwards and forwards, setting up a minute little rocking rhythm with most of him still inside her.

“Only slutty little whores like being taken in the ass by their masters. I’m one of those slutty little whores. I’m not good, I’m a filthy little cumslut, just for you Sir. I love how it hurts when you fill me up, it hurts so good. I love it when you cum in my ass, when I feel that hot liquid spurt inside me, like a bitch in heat. I feel so dirty, and it feels…I’m…” She loses her trail of thought as he shifts his hips, changing the angle to the one he knows she likes, drilling down against the base of her. Two fingers of his reach around, from the hand that wasn’t up her ass before, and curl inside her as she keeps playing with her clit. He can feel his own cock through her, his fingers inside her on one side, and his cock on the other. 

“Oh God, Sir, I’m going to cum. Master, any moment. Sir, Siiiiiiiiiirrrrrr…” She’s babbling and keening now, needy throaty whimpers and the vibration building deep inside her as her ass. He curls his fingers just at her special spot, applying the right amount of pressure. 

“Cum for me slut, now!”

She rears up, and the sudden change in angle and pressure, her ass gripping and sucking him hard does for him too. The orgasm boils up out of him quickly, and he surrenders to it, holding onto her hips and holding her against him as he spills into her rear passage. Multiple orgasms race through her as she shakes apart underneath him and around him, liquid squirting against his fingers as they both ride out the aftershocks. 

She slumped forward onto the bed flat, and he followed her, though careful to land on his shoulders and roll over to the side, still thickly plugged inside her, though only semi-hard now. 

“Very good pet, very good.” He spoke gently into the nape of her neck, stroking her arm and ribs. She snuggled back against him response, clenching in an effort to hold him inside her. 

A moment of rest and companionable silence passed between them, his hand still softly stroking, through the locks of her hair too. 

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up. I’ll cook us dinner afterwards, something light and easy.”

Their shower together later was intimate, cradles and caresses and caring but not sexual, nerve endings still sensitive. He played gently with Kate’s collar as the water washed over them, and she smiled up at him happily in response. 

Later after dinner, they lie in bed together, her face burrowed into his shoulder and collar, his arm draped over her back. 

“You did good on your first day with the collar, pet.” His words ghost over her tickling over hair. She breaths gently into him before she responds, not opening her eyes.

“Thank you , Sir.”

“I love you, Kate.” 

“Love you too.”


	3. Day 6

They settle into an easy rhythm after a few days, ironing out any issues as they go along. She doesn’t ever need to use the safewords, not even the milder ones, and he prides himself on that. On knowing just how far to push her, and when to back off- and she’s responding, liking it, spending most of the day grinning, eyes sparkling.

He removes the collar if they go out for dinner, but at home she wears it with pride. On two of the days, she chooses to wear nothing at all. He likes that, likes it a lot. Decides to push another boundary with it.

She’s already cooking breakfast by the time he walks in, and he walks up behind her as she is at the stove, arms wrapping around her as he drops a kiss on her neck, next to the black collar.

“Morning, pet.”

“Good morning, Sir.”

Proprietarily, one hand wanders down the front of her shorts, curling into the vee of her legs and pulling her back against him. Almost instantly he starts feeling her dampen, his fingers gently running along her folds. She shifts her stance almost unconsciously, widening it so he can he have easier access, but he refuses to indulge her. Instead with her libido now running, he brings his hand back up, dewlets of her juices along his fingers. He brings it to her mouth, and she cleans it enthusiastically, tongue licking herself off his fingers, while his other gropes roughly at her breasts over her shirt, pinching and squeezing each nipple in turn till they point out fiercely.

“I think I want my breakfast served on the upstairs balcony today, slave.” He pauses, withdrawing slightly. Her body follows him as he backs away, chasing the contact. “And I think I want you to serve it naked.”

She looks back at him over her shoulders, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. Good. She liked the idea too. Very little of the balcony could actually be seen from the beach, and since it was a private beach, chances were minimal that someone would be there (technically trespassing).

“Yes, Master.”

\---------

She brings up his food on a tray, stepping out proud and high into the bright morning sun, the light dappling her beautiful nude body. High, firm breasts topped by still-hard nipples, the faded scars from her shooting, the hair still pinned up, the flat, lean stomach, those gorgeous long legs- he drinks it all in, caressing her with his eyes. She meets his appraising look with a smile, sashaying her hips for effect.

“Looking good, pet. You are a gorgeous creature.”

She grinned at that, accepting the compliment with a bite of her lip as she settled the tray. His eyes wandered to her puffy and pink slit on about his eye level, swollen little nub peeking out from its hood, the slickness from her arousal from the exposure evident.

He ran one hand up the inside of her thigh, skirting close to but not touching her more sensitive parts, revelling in her sharp intake of breath. She slides in closer, trying to settle on his lap, but he denies her, his lips curving into that lazy smile that he knows she likes. She also knows what it means. He’s going to make her work for it, and she always loves that.

“I think, before I eat…” He pauses then simply pushes down his sweatpants, letting his thickness flop out against his thighs, already semi-hard. “I want you to suck me off, pet.”

She drops to her knees immediately, tongue running out to wet her lips before taking him in her mouth, lips wrapped around his hardness. Slow licks of his shaft followed, warmth and wetness engulfing him. He laid a hand on the back of her head, pressing down softly.

“Good pet, continue.” His eyes scanned the beach with interest. “We have an audience.”

Her movements still. Her back is to the beach, her naked back and the naked rest of her. He doesn’t let her turn her head or anything, but gently presses her down again, encouraging her to keep going. He is hard as steel inside her mouth anyway.

She keeps going, licking and sucking, maybe with a tad more enthusiasm. He struggles to hold himself back.

“Oh he’s seen us now. He’s watching. Fascinated.”

She’s definitely going harder now, her hands working his balls and shaft while her lips move to his tip. Streaks of saliva and pre-cum decorate her chin and cheeks.

Beautiful. He glances down to flush in her cheeks, her peaks of her breasts.

“You like it, don’t you slave? Someone watching? Watching you suck off your Master without a care in the world, like it is your only duty?”

“Mhmmmm.” Her reply is only a moan around his hardness, but the way she looks up at him, excitement and nerves evident in her eyes.

“Good, my little slut. Oh, why don’t you give our audience a real show. Touch yourself.”

Her only response is an incoherent gasp, and one of her hands moving rapidly to between her legs. He can hear her fingers work her own slickness.

“My little cumrag, he likes that. He’s jerking himself off to us. To you being my little slut, obeying all of my instructions, out here in public. Letting everyone know you’re mine…”

She swallows almost his whole length now, taking him deep inside her throat, the base of his shaft sliding along her tongue. He’s losing his own grasp on coherence, bucking his hips up to meet her.

“Almost there, cumslut. Nice little load for your breakfast.”

She backs off a little and squeezes his cock slightly, hungry for it, and that’s enough for him. He jets thickly into her mouth, and she swallows it all greedily, pumping him for more, milking him till he’s dry and she’s frantically rubbing herself, close to the edge.

“You may cum, slut.”

Still on her knees and facing him, she thrusts three fingers inside herself, her other hand working her clit. He watches her shatter, eyes shut, keening little whimpers that she manages the most beautiful sounds in the world.

He leans over, drawing up her hand so he can lick clean her fingers himself.

“Oh our audience enjoyed that.”

She finally whirls around to see, and he lets her.

The beach is empty. There had never been an audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/reviews are what keep me writing. Let me know what you thought.


	4. Day 11

The infraction is minor, and deliberate. He knows straight away from the twinkle in her eye, the way she bites her lip when she owns up to it. 

“Pet, you disobeyed my instructions. That is simply not acceptable. You know what happens next, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

He curved his lips into a grin himself, as they would both enjoy this next part. Roughly his fingers grip around her wrist, and he tugs her forward with his strength, bringing them both into the bedroom. She plays her part well, dragging her feet with some reluctance but he catches the smile and anticipation on her face when he turns to face her, before she can smother them away. 

“Strip.”

She’s wearing a loose pair of shorts, and a simple pink t-shirt, both of which pool on the floor quite quickly. He sits on the edge of the bed, inspecting her lean and beautiful body, the high breasts and stiff nipples, the way she is swallowing air, making the collar flex and move which turns him on that little bit more. 

“How many do you think, pet?”

“Sir?”

“How many times do you think you should be spanked for what you did?”

“Oh.” Her nostrils flare, and her eyes widen in anticipation. He’s never let her pick before. He’s not about to now, but the way she shifts her legs, her fingers unconsciously straying close to slit means the game is well worth playing. “5, Master?”

“No, that’s definitely not enough.”

He points to his lap, where his shaft is already tenting against his robe. 

“Assume your position, slut.”

She obeys with alacrity and eagerness now, laying herself across him, the firm and round cheeks of her ass on display in front of him to feast his eyes on.

With one hand he roughly grips both wrists, holding them behind her to control her movement. She writhes against, trying to get some traction. He shoves her thighs apart forcefully to see her wet and ready for him already, her clit swollen before they’d even started.

“Slut, I want to you to count off every single spank. You are not allowed to orgasm. Is that understood? Otherwise there’s far worse in store for you.”

She turns her head to look at him, eyes green and clear and glazing over with arousal and nods.

“Good, slave.”

Even as he speaks, one broad hand is whistling through the air to land on her rump.

“One.” She gasps out, clearly holding back from crying out.

He’s aimed for the right cheek, which quivers beautifully. Now he aims for the left. Smack.

“Two.”

Smack. Smack. Smack.

“Ahh- fiiiiiveeee…”

She can’t hold back from crying out any more, but he can also see her juices leaking out, running down onto his thigh, her whole opening pink and enflamed. She tries to drive herself forward, to drag her clit across his lap, but he holds her steady, not letting her move.

His own length is hard and hot, pushing into her lower stomach. 

Now he’s worked his way to centre of her ass, focusing on the area just above her tight little rosebud.

Smack. Her entire body quivers with the impact, his blows fiercer now.

“Ahh. Ahhhh. Siiiiiiiix.”

Smack. He leaves a red handprint this time, her flesh soft and warm and red underneath him. 

“Ungh. Seven.”

This time he shifts her slightly, changing the angle.

Smack. The blow lands partly on her ass, and partly against wet folds and engorged clit. She virtually bucks up off his lap in reaction and then humps backwards, searching for more.

“Ehh. Ehh. Eight.”

She spreads her legs more, giving him greater access, wanting him to move from her ass to her sex. She turns her neck around to look, and there are tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

She’d been so clear to him how much pain turned her on sometimes. 

“Turn around, slut. I didn’t give you permission to look. Otherwise I’ll stop.”

She whips her neck back quickly, facing forward again.

Smack. This time most of the hand lands on her wet opening. She’s keening now, with those needy little whimpers that are the best indicator of how close she is. 

“Ni-Nineeeee.”

His palm and fingers are wet with her juices, the scent of her arousal thick in the air. Suddenly he wants, wants her badly, wants to plant himself inside her and fuck her till neither of them can move.

Smack. He aims squarely for her clit, and she squeals in response, and that’s all he can take.

He slides her off him onto the bed, one hand undoing the robe and stepping out of it. Eagerly she rolls over on her back and spreads herself for him.

He looms over her, lines himself up, and then sinks his length into her with one quick hard thrust. She’s so wet and ready for him than he slides in easily, right into her heat and tightness. He holds her legs up and away, using them to push himself in and out of her, the pace fast and frantic. 

“Oh God. Sir, can I please come now?” Her voice is shaky, and he can tell she’s barely holding herself together. 

“Yes, come for me, my little slut. Come for your Master…now!”

He times one deep thrust with his words, and uses one hand to press down on her clit, and that’s all it takes as she shatters around him, her climax racing through her as she moans wordlessly into the air. 

That’s all it takes for him too, and then he’s pumping to her, his own release into her silken heat bringing him to a peak as he meets her eyes, green-brown pools of happiness and lust. They ride out the aftershocks in the same position, with him holding himself inside her till they’re both done and satiated.

He rolls off to the side, a mixture of both their juices spilling out of her as he does, and she trails fingers through them, scooping them and offering them to him. Silently he sucks her fingers clean, the salty, tangy mixture perfect to his tongue, their eyes still locked, still sharing this moment, stretching out. She returns for another scoop, this time for herself.

His hands return to her ass, still red and no doubt sore, this time soothing and fondling.

“Have you learned your lesson pet?”

“Oh yes Master. I will not disobey you again…” Her eyes sparkle merrily. “…till I need another spanking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest kinks that they might want to expore, and leave a review with your thoughts.


	5. Day 17- Part 1

It was hard to believe that they were past half-way through their month as she was lying there naked on the bed, her collar a slash of black against the cream of her throat.

She spread her folds with two fingers, her little nub erect and peeking out between them. Her eyes were hidden behind a black blindfold as she played with herself, sliding one finger inside and then a second, bringing them back out coated with her juices. 

“Taste yourself, slut. Get your cunt nice and wet.”

He padded around to the side of the bed as he spoke, his voice already rough with desire. No matter how much of her he had, he could never get enough. He’d planned this particular scenario out of a while, knowing he was going to test her boundaries yet again. There had been certain hints, certain predilections in the porn she chose or responded best to. Before he’d put the blindfold on, they’d gone over the safewords again together. She knew today would test her, and she was excited. Ready. 

“Give me your left hand.”

She splayed it towards him confidently, while continuing to play with herself with her right. He takes the slender wrist of the left, still smelling of her arousal, and deftly places it in the padded leather restraint attached to one corner of the bed, securing it into place. 

“Too tight?”

She tugs on it in response, and then shakes her head.

“No, Sir.”

“Good.”

He heads to the other side of the bed, and while he does so, she starts playing with herself faster, grinding and tugging on her clit. 

He pauses for a second, waiting to see what she’ll do. Once again he’s forbidden her from actually coming during the warm-up, and this time she works up herself to the cusp of it, her breathing changing to needy little whimpers that always signal she’s close. 

Then he moves quickly, racing to the side of the bed and bodily snatching her hand away from herself before she can either stop by herself or bring herself off.

“N- ughhh.” 

He watches her hips buck off the bed in protest, but she bites back any verbal disagreement, actively swallowing her frustration and there’s no physical struggle at all as he secures her other hand in its restraint. 

Then he sits by her, trailing his fingers lazily over the curve of her flanks, dipping into her inner thighs but never touching her where she wants to be touched, needs to be touched, try as she might to shift her hips towards him. 

“So here you are slut, all trussed up, ready to be used. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Master. Please…please use me.” Her voice is throaty with need.

“Oh, I will…and I won’t be the only one.”

She stills for a second, turning her head fractionally towards him. 

Now or never, he thought, and plunged into the fantasy.

“I went by the precinct the other day. Showed everyone a few pictures and videos of the slut you’ve become. How you strut around the house, naked but for your collar. Ready to be used. How I bend you over and fuck you whenever I want, or push you to your knees to suck me off.”

He spread her outer lips wide as he spoke, watched as an iridescent drop of her essence dripped out from between her legs to the towel under her hips. Her clit was an angry red thing now, and even simply brushing across it had her writhing and gasping. 

“Oh you like that thought, don’t you my little whore? The thought of everyone knowing exactly who you belong to, exactly what you are. And they liked it too. They liked it a lot. They liked it so much that they asked me if they could have a turn…”

He stills his fingers, moving them away from her, cleaning them off with his mouth. His shaft is hard and ready.

“Is that something you’d like, slut? Being a slut for your friends and co-workers? All of them using and abusing your holes as they saw fit, coming in you and on you till you were a naked, used mess. Maybe just tied up like this in the breakroom, so that they could just walk in and use you when they need to get off. Maybe 2 or 3 at a time. Men, women, both.”

He enunciated each word carefully, crisply, watching the imagery play out across her mind, watching the fantasy build up in her head. One hand went back to skating through her folds, while he bent over and latched onto one stiff nipple, roughly tugging at it with his teeth and soothing and sucking with his lips. 

“Tell me, pet. Is that something you’d like?”

She paused for a moment, taking a stiff breath as if to steel herself, and then nodded once firmly. He switched to the other nipple.

“Yes Master, I would. I would enjoy that a lot.”

“Good, pet.” He moved down her body, trailing kisses over her abdomen till he arrived at the vee of her legs, glancing over the bedside table where a handful of her favourite toys lie, ready for use. 

Not yet though. 

Instead he works one finger inside her, and then a second, his tongue dancing around and over her clit for a moment, then pausing again.

“So tell me slut. Here you are in the break room of the precinct, all trussed up and ready to be used. Who’s first? What do they do?”

He waits for a moment, looking up at her through half-hooded eyes, up the lines of her body, her face framed by the twin peaks of her breasts. Her breathing is quick, and her mouth is half open, and the scent of her sex fills his nostrils.

“Tory.” She whispers at first.

“Go on, slut.”

“Tory would come in first. She’d drop to her knees and start eating me out.”

He responds to her words, going back to her cunt, rasping his tongue over her clit. She’s right on the edge, and his fingers slide back in easily, curling in order to hit her most sensitive cluster of nerves.

“She’d-ahhhh…” The first orgasm rolls through her as he sucks hard on her clit as his fingers find her weakness, her thighs clamping hard around his ears. He doesn’t stop, keeps going, drawing out the aftershocks as her juices flood his mouth. 

She takes a second before finding her voice again.

“She’d keep going, break me with her tongue. Show everyone that I was just a dirty little fuckpuppy who was a slave to her own body. That anyone could own me with their tongue and fingers, that anyone could get me off. “ She pauses throughout for little gasps and wheezes to overtake her, for the multiple orgasms to roll through her.

Her hips, which have been straining upwards towards his mouth and fingers as the set of mini-crescendos found their way through her body now sag back down onto the bed. He took the hint, and backed off, but not for long. From the set of toys on the side, he picked a large dildo, thick and veiny and pink, about the same size as himself. 

He turned back to her, nosing the head of the plastic cock along the inside of her thighs.

“I don’t think Tory would stop playing with you there, my little slave. I think she’d have packed her strap-on…”

“Yes, Master, yes she would have.” A sheen of sweat has appeared on her brow, in post-orgasmic bliss, and he takes a mental note to mop it up in a second, but her smile has reappeared and her tone is husky. She wants to keep playing. She wants to keep playing till they’re both broken. 

“She’d line it up, and thrust it inside me roughly…ahh!”

He follows her lead, extending the toy inside her. She’s so slippery and wet that it slides in relatively easily, though it is obscenely hot to see her distend and stretch around it. She loves the pleasure-pain of the first rough thrust.

“And then, and then…she’d fuck me hard.”

“Keep going….” He instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "day" might end up being 2-3 parts. It kinda grew out of hand. Obviously, I'm still (slowly) writing this story. Let me know what you think.


	6. Day 17- Pt 2/2

“She’d keep fucking me till I broke, over and over. Using me as her fuckdoll, not really caring about me except to show me off…”

He kept pace with her words, driving in and out, changing the angle and the pressure with every thrust. Her words trailed off as pleasure overtook her once again, her features changing, and her hips rearing upwards to meet the thrusts. 

“Ah, fuck! God, yes. Tory, yesssssss!”

She’d lost herself to the fantasy, and came hard again around the toy as he played with her clit at the same time, her juices gushing and coating the fake dick. This time he didn’t double down, but let her ride the afterglow of the orgasm, listening to her breathing change from rapid shallow huffs of climax to longer, slower, softer come-down. 

But they weren’t done yet, nowhere near done at all. He lifted the toy from between her legs, still slick, and teased it up her body, leaving a damp trail from pubis to navel to the valley between her breasts.

“You know what else I think she’d do, just to make sure everyone knew what a little slut you were, and easily you could be used? I think she’d make you clean yourself off her strap-on.”

He brings it over her chin to her lips as he speaks, and she opens them greedily, sucking her own arousal of it, drawing it deeper into her mouth. 

“Yeah, everyone’s watching you now, slut, cleaning yourself off Tory’s strap-on. You’re just the precinct’s own slut-slave, your holes are wet and juicy and ready to be used.”

He draws away the toy from her mouth, putting it away to be cleaned later, and thumbs one of her nipples, still a hard little peak despite her multiple orgasms already. The other hand mops away the sweat on her brow, drawing a grateful smile from her. 

“Are you sore, slave? Do your arms need rest? Be honest.”

She bites her lip, and then nods shyly.

“Yes, Sir.”

“OK.”

Before they get started on the next round then, he undoes wrists from the restraints, letting her massage and work them, letting her recuperate a bit. He could use the break too. 

“Do you think you’d be let free at the precinct? They’d trust you, slut?”

She ponders the question a moment, sitting up on the bed, and then nodding decisively. He skates his hand over her curve. 

“They’d trust me, but they also tie my hands up. With plastic ties.”

He knows the ones she means, the ones with a little more give to them than the cuffs they also have, and gently he draws her wrist behind her back as she kneels on the bed, binding them together till she nods again.

They both dive back into the fantasy as he palms her breasts, kneading the golden flesh roughly, rolling her nipples in his fingers. 

“So- here you are, in the breakroom. Just used by Tory…”

He pinches one nipple, tugging it upwards, drawing a moan from her. 

“Who’s next, hmm?” 

He slides one thick thumb back down through her outer lips, over her clit, running the tip of his digit in circles around it. 

“Who’s next to get one of your holes, slut? Do they take your ass? Your mouth? Your pretty pink little pussy?”

She arches up towards his hand at his words, but he stays teasing, doesn’t give her the penetration he knows she wants, playing her body instead. Rebuilding the low thrum of arousal to another peak. He loves this aspect of domination, of watching her react exactly how he wants, of the power he holds over her in these moments. 

But he wants to know how far this fantasy goes in her brain. Tory was a not-exactly-unexpected, yet welcome choice (he’s known about her bisexual leanings for years, about her threesome at Stanford, her fling with Swedish exchange student named Lina at NYU), but safe in many ways. He wants to know who haunts those fantasies she suppresses. 

She mumbles something under her breath, and he gently pinches her clit in equal parts punishment and pleasure.

“Speak up, slut.”

“Ryan.”

Now that is a surprise. He’d thought their dynamic was more akin to a brother and a sister, but the name had fallen clearly from her lips this time around.

“Oh, yes? What would he do?”

“Well, Jenny bans him from fucking- from using my pussy and ass. But she lets him get his cock sucked by me. Oh she knows that I’m precinct’s slut.”

He slides one finger inside her as a reward, through her wetness, giving her a little taste of what she needs to come again. But he also wants to hear the rest of her fascinating little fantasy. 

“So Jenny knows, does she?”

“Yes, Sir. Sometimes you give him permission for him to take me home, and then they both use. She makes me eat her out for hours on end, while he fucks me. But in the precinct he’s only allowed to use my mouth.”

He’s so hard, and has been this whole time, that he knows if she gets her mouth on him even just for a second or two, that he’ll erupt. Not that he’d mind that, he’s used her mouth for that aplenty these last couple of weeks, but he really wants to finish by fucking her. 

Her hands shackled being behind her back pushes her chest out, so he laves one nipple with his tongue as they lay side by side, allowing his teeth to lightly scrape the edges of it, making her shift her hips towards, searching for friction. She probably has one more round left in her till she becomes too sensitive and things become painful, so they should probably step this up a notch and finish things off.

“OK, but today Ryan’s gone home early, and you’re almost at the end of your tether, my sweet little cunt. So who finishes you off? And how do they take you?”

He slips a finger inside her, coating it in her juices, and then ventures further behind, to her ass, sliding it between her cheeks till he gets to her puckered little hole. There he stops and teases, circling it, allowing the tip of his finger to slide into the indentation and then out again without penetrating. She wiggles her ass backwards. 

“Well, Master, you come back to the precinct then. You and Esposito. You both see me lying there, desperate and craving, needing my holes to be crammed full.”

She’s not shy this time, openly describing her fantasy, knowing that he won’t judge her for it, that she can be honest with him now.

“Both of us at the same time?”

“I’m such a little whore, Sir, that you both fill my ass and my cunt at the same time.”

He slides across the bed to where the toys lie, picking up a shiny silver vibrator of a respectable size and the lube. She’d been wet enough to not need it for her cunt, but definitely for her ass it’ll be necessary. She shivers and moans in anticipation when he spreads it around her ring, and then works one finger in, coating it. A second finger joins, spreading her a little wider.

“Me and Espo, we’re going to fuck you like the slut you are. You’re going to need both your hands to take this pounding.” He undoes the ties as he speaks, and immediately she rolls over onto her hands and knees, sticking her ass up in the air, eager and ready. 

He turns the vibrator on first to its lowest setting, sliding it inside her cunt, working it so it slides in and out, but at the same time ensuring it brushes past her clit with every pass. She shudders and whimpers, clutching back against it, her sopping wet juices dripping from her onto the towel underneath them. 

He lines up tip of his cock with her wider, stretched rear passageway, moving his fingers out of the way and slowly driving himself inside her. He leaves the vibrator inside her cunt, buzzing away, and holds her hip with both hands as he slowly works himself inside her. Through her, he can feel the vibrations from the toy against his cock. 

It feels amazing. 

His cock is halfway inside her ass when the first minor orgasm races through her. He can tell by the way she clutches the sheets and moans wordlessly, her body tensing and then releasing a moment later. Her ass is hot and tight around him, and he can feel the tightness in the base of his belly building, the heat pricking his nerves as he fights to hold back his own release. 

She thrusts back against him as he sinks his full length into her, and he can feel her clenching against the vibrator with her internal muscles. 

“Here we are slut, the two of us, filling up both your holes, using you as befits a little fuckpuppet.”

He grunts out the words, tugging back her hair as he speaks, reaching down with other hand to increase the setting of the vibrator. She has no words, reduced to gasps and whimpers, and he knows another orgasm is about to race through her. 

He draws himself back, almost all the way out, and then in again, fucking her roughly, grinding her face into the bed, driving her forward. It’s too hard to work the vibrator at the same time, so he just holds it inside here.

“I’m going to fill your ass now, slut.”

Her moaning increases a little intensity, wordlessly keening into the bed, as he pumps into her. Two, three more thrusts, the vibrator throbbing powerfully against cock through her body, and then he’s coming, his seed sliding deep into her hot, snug hole, as she clings on to the mattress for all mercy. Her own orgasms roll through her, shaking her around him, as peak after peak hits in quick succession. 

He withdraws from inside her, and takes the vibrator out too, and she slumps forward in response. Lost to the world for all intents and purposes, eyes shut, breathing heavy. He lies down next to her, covering her body with his own, but making sure his weight is off to the side. 

It takes her more than a few moments to recover again, but eventually she does so as he nuzzles into her neck. She turns around till she faces him, eyes dreamy and relaxed, pressing her lips to his.

“You OK?” He smiles as he speaks, deliberately leaving off any marker of her status, of the roleplay they’re indulging in.

“Fantastic.” The grin unfurls over her face slowly, but once it does, her face shines like the sun. “Thank you, Sir. That was amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming towards the end of the story. I want to thank everyone for their suggestions in the comments, I won't get around to them I don't think. Maybe in future fics. Keep letting me know your thoughts.


	7. Day 25

“I’m back, slut.”

He walked through the main entry hall of the house as he spoke, undoing and leaving his shoes at the doorway. He’d had to go back to the city for a quick meeting with Black Pawn, to sign off on the next book’s cover, but he’d texted her on the way back while still on the road with some special instructions. 

“In the kitchen, Sir. Just preparing dinner.”

He walked through to the kitchen to find her as she’d said, just preparing their dinner, pasta with some kind of white sauce. She was dressed in just an apron and her collar, though she has followed his instructions. The plain black handle of the butt plug in stoppered nicely by her small yet firm cheeks, and the strappy black 4-inch heels she’s wearing match perfectly with the collar against the pale cream of her skin. 

She hasn’t turned out, maybe hasn’t heard him, so he takes the opportunity to walk up behind her, and slide his hand between her legs. She gasps as his fingers find the outside of her labia, her juices running already, her inner thighs sticky and wet. She lolls back against his broad chest, angling her neck away so he suckle on side of it, and he takes the invitation. 

“Did you follow all my instructions, slave?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Has the butt plug kept you wet and turned for the last few hours?”

He growls the questions into her skin as his other hand sweeps inside her apron, playing with her nipples, which already stiff and hard. She braces herself with her hands against the counter. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you’ve done with your juices as I instructed?”

“Yessssssssssss, Sir.”

She moans out loud as she speaks trying to grind back down against his hand (he forbade her from getting herself off too), but he keeps his fingers teasing, circling, light and feathery touches just away from her clit and more sensitive areas.

“Tell me, slut.”

“I scooped them up with my fingers, and used them as part of the recipe, as you instructed sir.”

He feels his cock harden through his pants at her words, a shudder of arousal rumbling through him at the image of her reaching between her legs, scooping up her wetness and using it for cooking. Over and over again.

“Good girl. I think that deserves a reward. Is the food almost finished?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. I’m going to go take a quick shower. When I come back I want to see the food plated, and you bent over at the next to your setting. Take your apron off, but keep the heels on.”

He walks away without waiting for her to confirm, confident that she’ll obey.

When he comes down, 15 minutes later, he knows he was right. There she is, as ordered, bent over the table, their food beautifully plated up and ready to go. She looks gorgeous, her thighs and butt accentuated by the heels and the angle she’s bent over, the black end of the butt plug steel lodged in her rear. 

He’s naked under his robe when he comes up behind her, running one hand over one firm buttcheek, squeezing it hard till she bites a back a moan. One quick twist of the tie and he’s ready, and he sets down the bottle next to her face, where she can see what she is. It just makes her moan harder.

He pulls on the handle of the plug slowly, holding her firm against the table with his other hand. She writhes, bucks against air, searching for friction and release, but her doesn’t touch her pussy at all. The whole plug comes out of her rear passageway, her hole widened and pink brown, and immediately he picks up the lube bottle, slopping some on his fingers and replacing the butt plug with them. A minor orgasm races through her at that, her body shivering with it. 

“Oh God. Oh Siiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.”

“Shhh, pet. Everything will be better soon.”

He spreads the lube generously inside, and then adds more on his own cock, before lining up with wider, stretched-out hole. He thrusts inside, and she’s hot and slippery and slick. Not as tight as normal, which creates a different erotic sensation of its own. It means he can fuck her roughly, right into the table, and so he does, increasing the pace and force of each thrust. A fiery tension starts to build inside him too.

“Touch yourself, pet. You may come now.”

Immediately she reaches back with one hand between her legs, playing with her clit. He focuses on his own pleasure, both hands on her hips, driving himself forward and deeper with every thrust. Another orgasm racks her body, whimpers and moans all she can manage. His own release is building with every thrust, even faster now because she’s working her ass, deliberately clenching around him. When he feels himself about come, no longer able to fight it, he pauses. 

“I have a special double treat for you pet.”

He withdraws himself from her ass, his cock still hard and hot, and turns slightly till he’s aimed at her plate, and strokes himself with one hand. It takes just two strokes, and then he’s shuddering, spilling his seed all over her food, white globs of semen landing on top of pasta, on top of her knife and fork, and even on the table around them. He keeps spurting two, three, four times, till he’s empty, till every drop of his spunk is on her food or the table around it. 

She looks up at him, wide-eyed and still turned on. 

“Clean me up, pet.”

Immediately she drops to her knees and wraps her lips around his shaft, soft and spent now. Still, watching her clean him off is pretty damn hot, and he runs his hand into her hair, holding her pressed to him as she works her tongue and lips. 

“OK, enough, let’s eat.”

As he belts his robe and sits, she picks herself off the floor and picks up her fork with his come on it, licking it off slowly, savouring it. Watching him as she swirls her tongue.

“You’re going to each every drop, slut. Including what’s on the table, and especially what’s on your plate.”

She ends up licking the table and plate clean. 

It’s so hot that he fucks her again immediately after dinner.


	8. Day 29 + Epilogue

They’re coming towards the end of their little sojourn together in the Hamptons, and he’s lying out in the back garden, the tall hedgerows guaranteeing privacy. They’re both soaking up the last of the summer sun, so he’s topless, just sitting in his boxers on a lounge chair. She’s naked bar for the collar next to him, lazing playing with his semi-hard cock (she’s given him a blowjob just a few minutes ago, swallowing it all) through his boxers. He runs a lazy hand toying with her hair, just enjoying her nearness and attention while he reads.

It’s been a pretty perfect month, he’s ticked off everything on their list, but he’s also looking forward to heading home and having his wife and partner back instead of his slave. He likes the latter, but he loves the former, and he’s missed her so much. 

Feeling the urge to go to the toilet, he gets up off the lounge chair, bringing a hum of disapproval from her, and she presses back against his thigh. 

“Pet, I have to go to the toilet. I need to pee.”

“Go here…Sir.”

He looks down at her, and she’s absolutely dead serious. Bright hazel eyes stare up at him intensely, pleading.

“You mean here in the garden?”

“I mean here, on me. Sir.”

This comes as a bit of a surprise, and he sits back down on the lounge chair, bringing them almost eye-to-eye. 

“Are you sure?”

She looks down at the ground, and then back up at him more shyly now as if she’s processing what she’s asked. She doesn’t back away from the request though, biting her lip and nodding.

“I really do want to try this, Sir.”

“In your mouth, or…?”

“On me, I guess. I would lie down and you could aim your stream all over me. My face, my chest, my pussy…”

She touches herself lightly as she speaks, her two fingers drifting lightly down to between her legs, no doubt imagining it happening. It sounds like a fantasy that she has thought about for a while, and that’s what sways him. 

“OK, go lie down on the grass there.” 

He points at a patch of grass a few feet away from the lounge chair, and she walks over happily and lies down, wantonly spreading her legs, teasing her clit with one hand while the other plays with one nipple, sharply tugging and twirling. Her eyes locked on him, silently affirming how badly she wants this. 

He’s actually half-hard now, which is going to make things more difficult. He steps out of his boxers and walks over to her, shaft and balls swaying lightly. Standing over her feels strange, and for a moment a combination of shyness and arousal prevent any performance. Soon enough though, the pressure of his bladder and several glasses of water he’d drank that morning take over, and a pale yellow stream of urine spurts out. 

Initially he splashes against her chest, and she rubs the liquid against her body, but then she speaks.

“Please, Sir. On my face.”

He gives into her begging, the needy edge to her voice, moving up to her chin and face, letting the warm stream settle on her chin. She gulps in a few mouthfuls before he moves on, marking her face and her hair as she closes her eyes. It’s actually incredibly hot, partaking in this degrading act that she’s invited on herself, watching his golden stream splash against her body. She works her clit with her fingers and palm, her hips rising to meet her own thrusts as she’s vocally reduced to a moans and gasps. 

Feeling his bladder emptying, he moves back down her body, till he’s pissing directly against her hand as she works her clit, her orgasm very near. Indeed just as he finishes and shakes off the last few drops against her, he can see her release juddering through her as she curls two fingers inside herself, her body rising and falling, her own clear ejaculate gushing out against her already soaked hand. Her eyes are still squeezed shut as she rides though the aftershocks. 

The slightly acidic scent in the air, mixed with her musk, adds to the hotness, the perversion of the act, somehow, and its redoubled when she brings her hand from her cunt, covered in a mix of his piss and her cum to her mouth and eagerly licks it off. He settles down on the grass next to her, running one hand over her still piss-wet hair, leaning over to kiss her. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but she tastes of her own cum more than anything else, though there is faint, bitter under-taste that can only be urine. 

“Jeezus Ka- pet. I wasn’t expecting that. How do you feel?”

She looks over at him eyes brighter and greener somehow, the colour of the grass underneath her body, grinning like the cat that got into cream.

“Loved it. Really…Sir.”

He nods slowly, accepting. His cock is almost fully hard again, and he knows he needs to fuck her. 

“Into the shower with you, pet. Both of us, actually. You can service me while you get cleaned up.”

 

\---

She’s quiet on the drive home, a couple of days later. Pensive almost, as she keeps touching her throat where the collar had resided for the last four weeks, staring out the window. He backs off, knowing that she’ll open up to him once she’s finished process what she’s been through, once she’s sorted out her own feelings on how things had went.   
He’d enjoyed the month, for what it was, but he also knew that lifestyle 24/7 wasn’t for him, for them, in the long term. But he’d thought there might’ve been a couple of points at which she’d safeword out, and she hadn’t. In fact she’d enjoyed all of it, right up until the end. 

She turns back to him, brown-green eyes calm and relaxed. 

“So, how was your holiday?”

He leans over and takes her hand in his in reply, letting his thumb stroke over the ring on her finger.

“Oh, it was fun. But I missed my wife.”

“I missed being her too. Being your wife is pretty awesome…”

“But? I sense a but in there somewhere.”

“I really, really liked aspects of what we did Castle. It was so liberating to just let go, such a turn on. So I was thinking…”

“Go ahead, honey. It’s OK.”

“Maybe, just one weekend a month, around the loft now that Martha and Alexis have moved out, we could do the same. I put the collar on Friday night and I’m your slave till Sunday. What do you think?”

Her tone is shy, a little questioning, a little hesitant. He curls his fingers around her hand, squeezing gently. 

“I think that sounds wonderful. I think that sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end. Thanks for sticking with me through this fic, and any last reviews would be great (yes, before you ask, I am perusing the Summer Kink Meme's prompts as well)


End file.
